The present invention relates to a battery pack for supplying power to an electrical device
The terms battery cell and battery pack used here are also intended to include rechargeable current storage devices (rechargeable batteries) or rechargeable battery packs.
Battery packs for supplying power to electrical devices such as hand-guided power tools usually have a housing made of plastic, which as a rule has several usually cylindrical battery cells inserted into it. The inner cross-sectional dimensions of the housing are usually selected so that the cells can be inserted with ease. In order to assure a definite position of the cells in the housing, the cells frequently rest with their circumference surfaces against support surfaces of the housing; in addition, adjacent cells contact one another along parallel lines on their circumference surfaces. Between the circumference surfaces of the cells and the housing, there are frequently larger intermediate spaces. The air in these intermediate spaces functions as a thermal insulator and slows the transmission of heat from the battery cells through the housing wall to the surroundings. This is disadvantageous primarily in newer battery cells with higher power conversions since there is the danger of the battery cells overheating when the power loss inside the housing is not conveyed quickly enough out of the housing in the form of heat. Because of this danger of overheating, the battery pack can have a lower power conversion.